Question: Emily bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $15\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$61$, how much did Emily pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$61$ $\times$ $15\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.15$ $\times$ $$61$ $ = $ $$9.15$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Emily paid. $$61$ $-$ $$9.15$ $ = $ $$51.85$ Emily paid $$51.85$ for the pair of boots.